A head cleaning device configured to clean a head while separating a tape from the head has conventionally been proposed (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. H11-296827). Furthermore, a head cleaning device configured to clean a head by means of a mechanism that is driven when a tape cassette is loaded has also conventionally been proposed (e.g., see JP-A No. H9-330507).